Donnez moi un ange
by Devilyuko
Summary: [Vidoll, Rentrer en Soi]Un ange pour l'éternité mais un ange qui aime.


Titre : Donnez-moi un ange  
Auteur : Hanna Yukisai  
Rating : PG-13  
Base : Rentrer en Soi, Vidoll... enfin... toujours et encore de jolie jap, qu'est-ce qu'on peut les aimer !  
Disclaimers : Je suis désolée mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas donc tu ne peux pas faire joujou avec... gomen, (sinon, je serai entrain de jouer avec depuis longtemps, faut pas être sortie de polytechnique pour s'en douter !)

An 1872, Ère Meiji, Japon.

Il était enfin là. Cet enfant qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Ils formaient enfin une famille au grand complet ! Hiro et Mégumi, les deux parents, étaient fièrent d'avoir mit au monde Satsuki, le soleil de leur vie. Il était si adorable avec ses grands yeux noisettes et ses cheveux châtains clair. Toute la famille fit une grande fête en honneur du magnifique enfant.

Mégumi savait que cet enfant avait quelque chose de particulier qu'il avait reçu d'elle. Elle souriait, si fière qu'il ait reçu ce don. En tant utile, cela pourra lui servir… avait-elle d'abord pensé.

Satsuki passa une enfance tout à fait ordinaire. Il suivait des cours avec des enfants dont les parents comme les siens, avaient des situations aisées et il s'en sortait avec d'excellents résultats. Malgré cela, le jeune garçon était toujours seul. Même si Satsuki ne s'en plaignait jamais, Hiro ne trouvait pas cela normal que son fils préfère lire des oeuvres d'auteurs connus, que de jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Satsuki en avait souvent parlé à sa mère. Elle répondait qu'il était en effet différent mais que ça ne devait pas le gêner à fréquenter d'autres personnes de son âge, bien au contraire ! Malgré cela, il restait à l'écart parce qu'il savait que quelque chose de différent était en lui et que cela pouvait nuire ses relations avec les autres.

Au cours de sa dix-septième année, Satsuki se fit un ami, Kei. Ce jeune garçon était d'une gentillesse infinie et lorsqu'il regardait son ami, il était en admiration. Satsuki était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait gardé sa chevelure châtain clair qui lui tombait dans le dos bien que ce fut rare chez les Japonais à cette époque, de même que sa grande taille et son allure androgyne. Ses yeux noisettes clair et son tendre sourire soumettaient les filles ainsi que les garçons sous un charme indomptable. Kei était comme Satsuki assez étrange dans son caractère : réservé et d'un calme inquiétant… Il possédait aussi un charme hypnotique mais avant tout c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et sincère. Le père de Kei était un grand samouraï qui se battait pour la liberté du Japon. Sa mère était vendeuse de kimono traditionnel en même temps que serveuse dans un restaurant. Kei rêvait de suivre les traces de son père. Le soir, les deux amis rentraient ensemble en s'échangeant leurs opinions sur des sujets divers ou ils se racontaient des plaisanteries.

Le changement de Satsuki arriva un de ces soirs où il rentrait avec son ami. Arrivé à un croisement où ils devaient se quitter avec grands regrets, ils se serrèrent la main, alors une vision submergea Satsuki. Le jeune homme se retrouvait témoin de l'assassinat de son ami par un soldat du régiment Impérialiste qui venait d'envahir leur village. Ce régiment de soldats était connu pour ses crimes abominables. Kei essayait de sauver son père d'une mort certaine par le soldat quand celui-ci le tua au sabre d'un coup violent. La vision s'arrêta là et Satsuki commençait à reprendre conscience lorsqu'il aperçut son ami un peu flou qui l'appelait.

"Satsuki, Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kei inquiet.  
- Oui, je crois mais que s'est-il passé ?  
- On s'est serré la main et tu as une violente secousse avant de t'évanouir !"

Satsuki se releva et se remémora ce qu'il avait vu. Il était impossible que cela arrive se convint-il. Alors pourquoi cette vision ? Et pourquoi cela m'est-il arrivé ? Il n'en parla pas à son ami qui n'aurait peut-être pas comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et cela aurait pu les éloigner... Mais il était décidé d'en parler avec sa mère à son retour à la maison. Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, il fit promettre à son ami de faire attention à lui. Kei lui fit la promesse. Ce dernier demanda plusieurs fois à son ami s'il se sentait bien et s'il ne voulait pas être raccompagné mais Satsuki insista pour rentrer seul. Kei le serra dans ses bras et le regarda s'éloigner à pas rapide.

Satsuki passa le pas de la porte de sa maison et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle s'affairait à préparer le dîner lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de son fils… Mégumi se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre mais sa froideur la surpris, elle le regarda longuement d'un air soucieux avant que le jeune garçon se décide enfin à parler.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange aujourd'hui, dit-il.  
- Eh bien raconte moi Satsuki."

Le jeune homme lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois qu'il eut fini, sa mère esquissa un sourire. Il avait enfin le don qu'elle lui avait transmis qui réveillait enfin…C'est à peu près à cet âge qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des visions. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Satsuki l'écoutait avec attention et à la fin des explications il baissa les yeux.

"Cela signifie que Kei va mourir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui à un moment ou à un autre, répondit Mégumi.  
- Je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas !"

La mère soupira et retourna auprès de son dîner. Satsuki resta un moment assis avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Il avait eu tant de mal à s'habituer à avoir quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille à ses côtés, et maintenant, il était si attaché à Kei que le perdre serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Kei était la lumière qui le guidait. Il s'allongea sur son futon et ferma les yeux se roulant en boule sur lui-même. Il entendit qu'on frappait doucement sur la porte de papier. Mégumi entra dans la chambre pour consoler son fils. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait subi la même chose mais ce n'était pas pour sa meilleure amie mais pour sa petite sœur, Tenshi. Tenshi en japonais signifie ange. Mégumi était persuadée que sa soeur s'était transformée en ange et qu'elle était heureuse dans les cieux. Pour elle, sa sœur portait son prénom à ravir. Hiro était beaucoup plus terre à terre sur ce genre de superstition mais il ne voulait pas vexer sa femme ou la faire culpabiliser de la mort de sa petite sœur car elle n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Après le dîner, Satsuki retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La soirée se passa très rapidement. Sur les coups de minuit, il entendit taper à la porte. Son père ouvrit et un homme entra puis, dans un murmure essoufflé que Satsuki ne put entendre, il expliqua la situation à Hiro. Le jeune homme repartit et Satsuki entendit son père s'agiter. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Les soldats impérialistes venaient de les envahir et leur capitaine venait de se proclamer chef du village. Satsuki se redressa vivement.

Kei... pensa t-il.

Satsuki s'empressa de se couvrir et couru jusqu'a l'entrée de sa maison pour se chausser. Sans prévenir personne, le jeune garçon quitta la maison en courant, afin d'essayer de protéger son ami. Il traversait rapidement les rues désertes. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Kei mais lorsqu'il vit que les lumières étaient éteintes, il comprit que personne n'était présent. Il poursuivit sa course afin de trouver son ami.

"Arrêtez ! Laissez mon père tranquille !  
- Pousse-toi," dit le soldat en levant sa main.

Kei prit le sabre de son père et le brandit vers son assaillant tel un guerrier près à défendre l'honneur de son père. Le soldat d'un coup de sa main le fit vaciller de l'autre côté du chemin. Le soldat s'appelait Hatori Kimino et il était connu pour ses crimes sans pitié. C'était un soldat qui tuait tout ceux qui lui faisait résistance. Hatori s'approcha du père de Kei et le tua.

Satsuki courut vers son ami dont il avait reconnu la voix.

_Je vous en pris ne me tuez pas mon ami,_ pensa t-il.

Il courait de toutes ses forces pour arriver rapidement à lui. Il l'aperçut enfin et s'arrêta, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Satsuki se trouvait à un demi mètre de lui, entre deux maisons, qui le cachait de tout le monde. Il s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'une lame de sabre s'abattit sur le jeune homme et le fit s'écrouler sur le sol. Satsuki écarquilla les yeux, paralysé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kei était devant lui, sans vie, son sang se répandant sur le sol. Satsuki porta ses mains à son visage couvert du sang de son ami et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues : Des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et le jeune garçon et il promis à Kei qu'il serait vengé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner de sa cachette et retourna chez lui. Son regard avait changé, il n'était plus le doux Satsuki toujours souriant, il était Satsuki en proie d'une envie de vengeance terrible.

Une fois le pas de sa porte franchi, il monta directement dans sa chambre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut assis sur son futon qu'il commença à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il éclata en sanglot. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient encore maculés de sang. Mégumi entra dans la chambre de son fils et resta bloquée à l'entrée quand elle vit son état. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assis à ses côtés ne sachant que lui dire pour le consoler.

"Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.  
- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Mégumi.  
- Pourquoi est-il mort ? Il n'avait rien fait et pourquoi tu m'as donné ton fichu don de clairvoyance ?  
- Je comprend que tu ais mal. Mais à toutes tes questions je ne pourrais pas te répondre parce que je ne sais pas non plus !" répondit sa mère.

Satsuki ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Son coeur était brisé en mille morceaux.

"Je le vengerais, affirma Satsuki.  
- Comment veux-tu le venger ? demanda Mégumi impatiente.  
- Je tuerais celui qui l'a assassiné.  
- Tu dis cela sous le coup de la colère !"

Le jeune homme tourna à sa mère des yeux si terrifiants qu'elle en eut un mouvement de recul. Ce regard était empli de haine et ils n'étaient plus noisette comme avant mais ils étaient devenus d'un noir impénétrable… Mégumi regarda son fils et attendit de lui une déclaration sensée mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui dire :

"Ah… vraiment ?"

Il se leva brutalement sans dire un mot et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se laver avant d'aller se coucher. Mégumi rejoignit son mari dans leur chambre. Hiro avait tout entendu de leur conversation mais il ne dit pas un mot lorsque sa femme arriva. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras et pleura. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils dans une histoire de vengeance mais son autre partie comprenait les sentiments de Satsuki et aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été à sa place. De toutes les manières, elle ne pouvait pas stopper son fils et son père non plus.

Le lendemain, Satsuki quitta la maison avant que ses parents se lèvent pour être sûr qu'ils ne l'empêcheront pas de partir. Ce jour-là, il ne partait qu'en repérage. Il s'était décidé de passer à l'action seulement le lendemain soir, tard dans la nuit, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Satsuki se faufila silencieusement devant le quartier général et attendit pour y pénétrer. Tous les soldats campaient dehors, derrière la bâtisse autour d'un feu de bois à même le sol. Satsuki ressortit une fois avoir repéré les lieux et se dirigea vers son école. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il constata que la maison n'était plus que cendres, le bâtiment avait été brûlé la nuit de l'arrivée de l'armée. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Satsuki. D'abord son meilleur ami puis son école. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il décida qu'il attaquerait cette nuit même puis il rentra chez lui. Il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Sa mère décida lorsqu'elle rentra de son travail d'aller le voir. Il était à peu près cinq heures. Mégumi tapa doucement à la porte et attendit une réponse. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin invitée à entrer, elle crut en premier lieu rêver : Son fils était redevenu d'un calme parfaitement habituel ! Mégumi lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait avant de se détacher de lui.

Le soir, il se glissa adroitement pour qu'on ne le vit pas dans la pièce ou habituellement son père lui interdisait d'entrer. Cette pièce gardée si secrètement par Hiro contenait des sabres qu'il possédait depuis fort longtemps. Satsuki savait ce que son père cachait ici et attrapa celui qui lui semblait le plus beau et le plus tranchant. Le jeune homme le regarda longuement avant de fuir la maison pendant quelques heures, le temps de mettre son plan en action. Il ne laissa pas de mot à ses parents en pensant qu'il serrait revenu avant qu'ils ne se lèvent et qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose, il était à peu près une heure et demie du matin. Il arriva devant le campement des soldats qui étaient tous en train de dormir et lorsqu'il eut retiré le sabre de son fourreau, il massacra tous les soldats endormis. Satsuki parcourut tous les environs et ne trouva pas le commandant de cette troupe, il en conclut qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre un peu, le temps qu'il revienne. Lorsqu'il se convaincu à se cacher en attendant le retour du capitaine, il sentit quelqu'un qui le saisissait par la nuque et lui fit lâcher son arme. Il s'agissait du commandant lui même qui le surpris et l'entraîna avec lui dans la maison. Il le fit attacher pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

"Un jeune résistant à nôtre régime," dit-il d'une voix faussement surprise.  
Satsuki ne répondit pas.  
- Et je peux savoir de quel groupe appartenez-vous ?  
- Aucun, c'est strictement personnel. Il avait répondit avec une telle froideur qu'il en fut lui-même surpris.  
- Oh ! Et… que vous ai-je fais ?  
- Vous avez fait massacrer devant mes yeux mon meilleur ami. Il n'avait rien fais d'autre que de protéger son père."

Le capitaine haussa les épaules avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Satsuki savait qu'il allait être condamné à mort. Mais de quelle façon ? Toute la question était là ! Il savait qu'au Moyen-Âge les occidentaux étaient réputés pour brûler les sorciers au bûcher. Satsuki savait aussi que ces pratiques se faisaient au Japon à cette époque dans certain groupe de l'armée. Est-ce que cela allait lui arriver ou serait-il condamné à mourir de la même manière que les soldats étaient morts ?

Le capitaine s'appelait Kojirô Omichi. Il dirigeait avec une poigne de fer son armée. Cet homme n'avait rien d'attirant, aussi bien physiquement que par sa mentalité. Et c'était toujours par frustration qu'il tuait les hommes. Kojirô en voulait à tout le monde de sa non popularité auprès des femmes qui se moquaient dès qu'il avait le dos tourné mais aussi auprès de la cour martiale. Un homme rentra dans la pièce et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kojirô avant de repartir. Ce dernier quitta son appui et s'approcha de Satsuki.

"Nous avons tranché la décision concernant ton cas. Tu seras exécuté demain matin au bûcher !- Vous me considérez donc comme un sorcier ? demanda Satsuki.  
- Pour vouloir et surtout réussir à assassiner tout un groupe de soldats, il faut être un sorcier. De plus, quelqu'un m'a convaincu que tu avais quelques dons obscurs.  
- Qui est la personne qui a dénoncé ? Demanda Satsuki froidement. Il avait l'air de ne rien ressentir sur son sort mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses.  
- Peu importe, vous ne pourrez pas vous venger puisque vous mourrez demain. Il quitta la salle avant que le prisonnier ait le temps de répondre.  
- Veilliez à ce qu'il reste dans cette pièce jusqu'a demain, ordonna Kojirô à un garde. Demain, il ira sur le bûcher. "

Satsuki s'écroula sur le sol. Il se laissait aller à ses pensées. Une pour chaque personne qu'il aimait…

_Au moins, je rejoindrai Kei_, pensa t-il.

Après deux heures de pleure, il se calma mais resta éveillé toute la nuit. A l'aube, le garde vint le chercher et ils sortirent de la maison. Dehors, le petit jour se levait et le mélange rose orange du ciel était magnifique. Le garde le fit monter sur les morceaux de bois qui prendraient bientôt feu et attacha ses mains au-dessus de sa tête au poteau de bois. Une fois qu'il fut solidement attaché, tout le monde se réunit autour de lui et Kojirô alluma les bûches avec une torche. Le feu prit rapidement et de grandes flammes se formèrent jusqu'a ce qu'on ne vit plus le visage de Satsuki.

Un galop se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna, ne portant plus attention au jeune homme qui commençait à étouffer et à crier. Un homme à cheval s'interposa et avec des seaux d'eau, il éteignit quelques flammes de sorte qu'il put détacher Satsuki. Ce dernier s'évanouit dans les bras de son sauveur à cause des fumées du brasier.

"Capitaine Sagara ! Dépêchez-vous !" hurla quelqu'un à l'entrée de la maison.

L'homme à cheval cala Satsuki contre lui et il partit jusqu'à son campement sans combat, du à son grade, qu'aucun soldats n'auraient contesté. Il allait le plus vite possible car les minutes étaient comptées. Arrivé au campement, le capitaine Sagara allongea Satsuki sur le tatami de sa tente et appela le médecin. Il le laissa seul avec le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Sagara alla s'occuper de son cheval. Une heure passa et le médecin sortit de la tente avec un visage décomposé. Sagara s'approcha avec empressement vers le médecin.

"Alors comment va t-il ? demanda l'homme.  
- C'est fini, Sagara-san. Les fumées l'ont déjà asphyxiés."

Le jeune capitaine devint tout pâle. Il avait encore laissé quelqu'un mourir. Il se retourna et s'écarta du campement.

A la tente du capitaine, le médecin était à genoux devant Satsuki et chantait des prières pour que son âme s'en aille vers le ciel, mais à ce moment, une lumière blanche aveuglante s'abattit sur le jeune défunt qui ouvrit les yeux, deux ailes avaient poussé dans son dos. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se souvint précisément de tous les derniers événements et le doux visage du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé refit surface. Le médecin resta pétrifié devant Satsuki.

- C'est un ange... murmura t-il.

Satsuki se leva pour partir à la recherche du courageux soldat… Le médecin l'arrêta pour l'examiner avant de le laisser partir.

"Vous trouverez mon maître au pied de la montagne près de l'étendue d'eau.  
- Merci beaucoup !" répondit Satsuki en inclinant la tête.

Satsuki courut jusqu'au pied de la montagne où il trouva son sauveur en pleine méditation. Il s'arrêta derrière lui et le regarda longuement. Le jeune commandant était habillé dans un uniforme noir très austère. Il était grand et mince et avait un charme fou. Satsuki s'accroupit derrière lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. L'officier se retourna et reçu de plein fouet le doux sourire de Satsuki.

"Le médecin m'a dit que vous étiez mort.  
- Je suis revenu à la vie, dit rêveusement Satsuki qui regardait le splendide paysage sous le clair de lune.  
- Je suis heureux que vous soyez de nouveau en vie ! Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?  
- Errer loin d'ici. Je suis devenu un ange, je vais essayer de retourner là où je devrais être, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend là-haut, expliqua l'ange.  
- Vous ne paressez pas étonné d'être devenu un ange, constata Sagara.  
- Cela doit être de famille, ironisa t-il en pensant à sa tante Tenshi.  
- Puis-je savoir votre prénom ?  
- Je m'appel Satsuki et vous ? répondit l'ange.  
- Capitaine Sagara."

Satsuki attrapa sa main et l'embrassa en guise de remerciement. Le capitaine s'étonna de la douceur des lèvres de Satsuki. Il sourit une dernière fois au soldat et il partit à l'opposé des montagnes…

2003, Ère contemporain, Japon.

Il courait de toutes ses jambes car il était en retard. Il aperçut enfin la salle de classe. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas fait la fête jusqu'à si tard dans la nuit hier. Mais bon, c'était l'anniversaire de son ami donc… Le jeune homme qui courait dans les couloirs s'appelait Jui. Ce jeune homme de 20 ans était un jeune étudient en faculté. Sa spécialité était les 'rites, moeurs anciennes et traditions'. Il entra dans la salle de cours et s'assit à sa place après s'être excusé auprès du professeur. A la fin des cours, il rejoignit ses deux amis Shiro et Tomoyo.

"Jui tu viens ce soir ? On sort, demanda Tomoyo.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas mal de boulot.  
- Allez ! supplia Shiro.  
- Okay…  
- On se rejoint à huit heures au 'Tsuki'." ajouta Tomoyo.

Jui acquiesça et les quitta en longeant les cerisiers en fleurs. Derrière les arbres, sur l'herbe, était assis Satsuki. Jui passa devant lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'ange resta interloqué devant Jui comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés mais ils se souriaient. Satsuki était toujours assis au même endroit et chaque jour, depuis deux mois, ils se voyaient. Une fois que Jui eut le dos tourné et qu'il se trouvait suffisamment loin de lui, Satsuki se levait et partait à son tour.

Le soir, après avoir longuement travaillé, comme chaque jour, il partit rejoindre ses amis au 'Tsuki', une salle de jeux réputée dans tout Tokyo. Lorsqu'il entra, la première personne qu'il vit fut le beau et mystérieux inconnu qu'il rencontrait chaque jour, puis il alla rejoindre ses amis à une table vers le fond de la salle.

"Eh, Jui ? demanda Tomoyo. Tu as vu ce drôle de garçon à côté de la cafétéria ? Celui qui est habillé en ange.  
- Oui, je le vois tous les jours près de l'université, répondit le jeune homme.  
- Je trouve qu'il est étrange, il sourit tout le temps !" ajouta Shiro.

Jui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'il trouvait ce jeune homme tout à fait troublant et puis même s'il ne s'était jamais parlé, une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux par la seule force du regard. Que ses amis parlent de lui ainsi le mettait secrètement en colère.

- Je me demande comment il s'appel, se demanda Tomoyo.

Jui se levant s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester mais il inventa qu'il beaucoup de travail. L'étudiant partit et passa devant Satsuki sans même lui accorder un regard. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir.

"Je trouve Jui très étrange depuis quelque temps, déclara Shiro.  
- Oui, moi aussi et je me demande si ne serait pas à cause de ce garçon aux ailes d'ange…  
- Arrête de te faire des idées Tomoyo ! Tu es simplement jalouse de tout ce qui approche Jui depuis qu'il a refusé de devenir ton petit ami.  
- Il t'en a parlé ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

Shiro acquiesça avant d'inviter son amie à danser.

Jui mettait des coups de pied rageur dans un arbre qui se trouvait dans l'allée des cerisiers lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et Satsuki le salua avant de l'emmener s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, sans dire un mot. Jui se laissait guider par le jeune homme mais une fois assis, ils hésitèrent à se parler. Que se dire dans ces conditions ? De plus, Jui rougissait de timidité. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un jour, il se retrouverait devant cet homme à lui parler.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda finalement Satsuki pour détendre la situation.  
- Jui. Et vous ?- Satsuki, se présenta le jeune homme en jouant avec des brins d'herbes. Que vous avez fait l'arbre pour qu'il mérite des coups de pied ?  
- Rien, j'étais énervé...  
- Serait-ce à cause de vos deux amis qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler de moi ? demanda Satsuki.  
- Vous les avez entendu de là où vous étiez ? demanda Jui fasciné.  
- Un : Ils ne sont pas discrets quand ils parlent. Deux : Ils parlaient de moi alors que j'étais à côté."

Jui ne répondit pas. Il examina les vêtements que Satsuki portait. Une longue robe blanche surmontée d'un manteau blanc à capuche en laine (en fin mai !) et ses deux ailes qui sortaient du manteau.

"Elles sont tellement bien faites qu'on dirait des vrais, pensa Jui.  
Satsuki remarqua que Jui fixait ses ailes attentivement.  
- Vous pouvez les toucher… proposa l'ange en approchant ses ailes de Jui.  
- Elles semblent si vraies… répondit le jeune homme en effleurant les ailes du bout des doigts.  
- Elles le sont…  
- Pardon ? demanda Jui en battant des paupières.  
- Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ?"

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Satsuki enleva son manteau et déboutonna sa robe blanche. Il montra au jeune garçon un dos blanc lait ou les deux ailes étaient accrochées. Jui toucha le dos de Satsuki et vérifia à la base des ailes qu'elles n'étaient pas collées. Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu de lui, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, en essayant de trouver une raison sensée à ce qu'il découvrait devant lui : un ange ! Satsuki, devant la réaction de Jui, se sentit un peu triste. Il ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait tant. L'étudiant releva son regard vers l'ange en lui souriant. Ce dernier fit de même avant de demander une faveur à Jui.

"Je peux vous demandez quelque chose, demanda Satsuki en se rhabillant.  
- Oui. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Je sais que vous êtes étudiant en 'rites, mœurs anciennes et traditions', n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, mais en quoi cela peut vous aider ?  
- Vous pouvez faire des recherches pour moi ?  
- Lesquelles ?  
- J'aimerai trouver un moyen de retourner là où je devrais être. Il montra le ciel du doigt.  
- Oui. Je vous aiderais."

Satsuki le remercia vivement. Jui invita son nouvel ami à venir chez lui. Satsuki déclina l'invitation ayant peur de le déranger ainsi que ses parents. Jui rétorqua que ses parents étaient partis en voyage à Hawaii et qu'il ne le dérangeait pas. L'ange ne put refuser la demande de Jui. Ce dernier demanda à Satsuki comment il était devenu un ange. L'homme lui raconta toute l'histoire sur le chemin qui les emmenait chez Jui. Les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent devant la porte d'une grande maison. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où Jui invita Satsuki à boire quelque chose. Ce dernier accepta et ils s'assirent devant deux grands verres de limonade. Ils parlèrent longtemps d'eux et vers les deux heures trente du matin, le jeune étudiant proposa à son ami de rester dormir. Satsuki hésita mais devant les yeux suppliants de Jui, il ne put refuser l'offre. Le jeune homme emmena l'ange dans la chambre d'ami. Après s'être mutuellement souhaité la bonne nuit, Jui retourna dans sa chambre. La nuit fut courte pour Jui…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il voulut réveiller Satsuki, ce dernier était déjà levé et regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre et partagea le panorama du lever du soleil avec Satsuki.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous faire retourner dans le ciel ! annonça Jui.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Satsuki étonné de la rapidité.  
- Il suffisait de lire 'rites des anciens temps', il y a un temple qui pratique encore ces rituels, on peut toujours y aller pour se renseigner.  
- Oui, il se trouve où ?  
- A Kyoto. En prenant le Shinkansen on y est en deux heures de temps. On peut y aller aujourd'hui si vous voulez…  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Non, et puis ça pourra m'aider pour mes études."

Satsuki se balançant un pied sur l'autre remercia Jui. Ce dernier se sentait un peu triste de devoir se séparer de son nouvel ami. En réalité, il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était amoureux de lui et ça, il le savait depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Il avait senti comme une électrocution qui lui avait parcouru toute l'âme, et depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés, c'était devenu plus profond… mais il n'osa pas le dire à Satsuki. Par ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que ressentait l'ange et il n'arrivait même pas à savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais quand il le regardait, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Jui quitta son ami et partit s'habiller avant qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la maison de Jui, ils prirent le Shinkansen en direction de Kyoto. Sur la route, ils parlèrent peu mais Satsuki devina la tristesse de Jui et il était aussi affligé que lui. Les longs moments où Jui ne disait rien le faisaient frissonner. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer ou de lui susurrer des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, mais il ne pouvait bouger. De surcroît, la ressemblance à Kei le frappait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Jui. Arrivés à la gare de Kyoto, ils se dirigèrent directement au temple. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le lieu où une prêtresse les accueillit. Satsuki lui expliqua la situation et alors qu'elle pensa qu'il se moquait d'elle, il lui donna la preuve, la même que Jui, qu'il disait la vérité. La prêtresse les invita à la suivre. Ils allèrent tous les trois dans une petite salle où elle prépara les ingrédients. Les prêtresses étaient réputées pour être de très belles femmes et celle-ci l'était. La femme vérifia si les conditions astrologiques, notamment si la position de la lune était favorable. Elle soupira et leur demanda de revenir le lendemain à précisément à vingt deux heures dix. Ils acceptèrent. Une fois dehors, Jui se sentit soulagé. Il lui restait du temps avec Satsuki…

"J'ai une idée ! s'écria Satsuki. Tu es déjà venu à Kyoto ?  
- Non, dit-il en riant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?  
- Bien… j'ai eu un souvenir. Lorsque Shiro et moi on avait 17 ans, il voulait qu'on y vienne parce qu'il avait entendu dire que la ville était remplie de jolies filles et qu'on pouvait s'y amuser facilement.  
- On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans !  
- Surtout lui ! Même avec trois ans de plus, il n'a pas changé. Il sera vert de rage quand je vais lui dire que j'y étais.  
- Il n'y a jamais été après ? demanda Satsuki.  
- Non, sa maman couveuse ne voulait pas, elle avait peur qu'il se coince les doigts dans la fenêtre du Shinkansen."

Le jeune ange resta bloqué sur place, il se gratta la tête pour comprendre puis laissa tomber l'affaire, lui avec ses 131 ans ne pouvait pas comprendre les jeunes de dix-sept ans. Surtout que lui, ses dix-sept ans il voulait les oublier. Jui prit la main de Satsuki. Elle lui semblait brûlante. Au même moment, Satsuki sentit ses joues prendre feu. Pour détourner sa gêne il dit :

"Si on restait cette nuit ici, on pourrait visiter jusqu'à demain soir, ce sont nos derniers moments. Je peux t'emmener visiter des endroits magnifiques.  
- Oui.  
- Je t'invite, ne t'occupe de rien."  
Ayant prit de l'assurance ; il prit la main de Jui et l'entraîna derrière lui dans un petit hôtel. Malheureusement, le patron leur annonça qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chambre.

"Tu ronfles ? demanda Satsuki à Jui.  
- Non, dit-il rouge de honte.  
- Très bien, on la prend."

Le patron donna la clef à l'ange qui traîna Jui jusqu'à la chambre. Dans l'ascenseur il lui demanda si cela ne le dérangeait pas s'il partageait la même chambre. Jui lui sourit et lui répondit que non. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Satsuki s'écroula sur un des lits et resta immobile une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Jui resta debout à le regarder d'un air incrédule. A noter que les chambres d'hôtel japonaise ont la particularité de fournir deux lits par chambre. Lorsqu'il se releva, Satsuki s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il trouvait que Kyoto était décidément une très belle ville.

Toute la journée, ils se promenèrent à travers la cité. Satsuki lui montra les endroits les plus beaux mais il lui réservait le meilleur pour la fin de la journée… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le couché de soleil commençait sa descente, il emmena son ami dans un parc ou du fond on voyait un couché de soleil maritime absolument inoubliable. Jui souriait et Satsuki le regardait sourire, c'était mille fois plus intéressant que le couché de soleil qu'il avait vu tout les soirs depuis son errance dans tout le Japon. Le soir, ils se couchèrent mais n'arrivant pas à dormir, il se racontèrent un peu leurs vies puis sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent en excursion jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi. Vers les quatre heures trente, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Une fois allongé sur son lit, Jui s'endormit immédiatement. Satsuki s'assit au bord de la fenêtre et se mit à réfléchir. La première pensée qu'il eut fut le visage de Kei lui souriant. Il secoua violemment la tête ! Satsuki s'approcha de Jui qui dormait profondément. Il se pencha et lui caressa doucement le visage. L'ange sourit puis il se pencha plus, posant sur les lèvres de Jui un doux baiser. Ce dernier s'agita un peu avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

"C'est notre dernier soir et je n'ai pourtant pas envie de te quitter." murmura l'ange en regardant Jui.

Les dix heures dix approchait à grande vitesse. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à se diriger vers le temple. Ils ne se disaient rien en marchant trop tendu pour prononcer la moindre parole. Satsuki et Jui arrivèrent rapidement au temple et la prêtresse qui les avait accueillit la veille se présenta devant eux pour les guider. Satsuki entra avec les deux autres dans une petite pièce ou deux autres prêtres étaient présents. Ils regardèrent l'ange avec une admiration effrayante. Ce dernier s'assit au milieu du cercle qui avait été formé à partir des ingrédients préparés la veille. La prêtresse arriva et laissa Jui s'installer au fond de la salle pendant qu'elle s'installa auprès des trois hommes et commença à réciter les prières en cœur avec les deux prêtres. La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais Satsuki arrivait à voir le visage de Jui qui semblait d'une blancheur maladive. Il hésitait. Son fort intérieur voulait aller le rejoindre mais une autre partie de lui restait bloquée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se leva, attrapant Jui au vol et l'attira dehors. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait très clairement que son ami voulait lui dire quelque chose.

"Je peux pas, désolé. Souffla Satsuki. Je ne peux pas te quitter comme ça, ce serai trop facile. Dit il en caressant une mèche de cheveux de Jui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?  
- Jui... je t'aime trop je veux rester avec toi, avoua Satsuki en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.  
- Mais..."

Satsuki ne le laissa pas parler et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. La prêtresse se rendit à l'entrée du temple les deux mains posées sur ses hanches et visiblement en colère.

"Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda la jolie femme.  
- Non… je veux rester sur Terre tant qu'il sera en vie."

Ils partirent tranquillement vers l'hôtel. Jui proposa qu'ils retournent à Tokyo car ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Satsuki accepta avec joie. Ils se rendirent à la gare et montèrent dans le Shinkansen. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Jui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Satsuki. Ils rentèrent rapidement chez Jui. Ce dernier se sentait si heureux, leur amour était réciproque. Que demander de mieux ? Cependant, il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à mourir avant lui. Cette pensée fut vite chassée par les bras de Satsuki qui entourait sa petite stature.

Les parents de Jui étaient rentrés le même jour qu'eux… à la grande surprise de leur fils. Ce dernier présenta Satsuki et demanda s'il pouvait rester à la maison. Les parents acceptèrent sans créer de soucis et sans trop poser de questions au grand soulagement du fils. Malgré cela, les parents savaient ce que Satsuki représentait pour leur fils, ils n'étaient pas aussi aveugles que Jui pouvait le penser.

Deux jours passèrent et un matin alors que Jui était partit faire les courses, il périt renversé par une voiture qui roulait à très grande vitesse. Satsuki passa à ce moment là et lorsqu'il aperçut que Jui n'était plus de ce monde, il serra contre lui et l'emmena loin de la foule. Il pleurait, de la même manière qu'il avait pleuré pour Kei Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'ange décida que Jui deviendrait comme lui, un ange et à ce moment là il se promit de ne plus le laisser seul.

"Je ne permettrais pas… plus jamais seul…"

Satsuki ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Le vent se leva et des plumes volèrent autour d'eux. Jui se réveilla dans sa nouvelle vie d'ange. Il regardait autour de lui et demanda à Satsuki ce qu'il venait de se passer. Satsuki lui sourit et lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Tu es un ange et plus rien ne peut nous séparer..."

Jui sourit à son tour. Il se serra contre Satsuki et la lumière blanche apparut. Cette même lumière qui l'avait transformé en ange. Mais cette fois, c'était pour les emmener au ciel.

Que ce passa t-il ensuite ? Seul Satsuki et Jui le savent…Tout ce qu'on sait qu'ils sont liés pour l'éternité…

FIN.


End file.
